User talk:Jet'ika
advice dude just some friendly advice, change the powers of your new character since the rinnegan is not allowed on this site and you are only allowed to keep two chakra natures since having more makes it overpowering unless its a blood line limit. change it before any of the admins see this cause they are goona flag it fo deletion.....--Shadow Rage 09:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rinngan Yes, BUT giving a rinnegan user all of Peins jutsu is a bit copying Pein and thats bad, Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in are allowed, but the Paths are not because thats a direct copy of Nagato andd how he used the Rinnegan--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Outer path is still apart of the 6 paths of Pain............ id have to say no on that 1 but the gravity 1s go for it--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan Under the new Adminship, the rules on Rinnegan have been reverted to their original form. Anyone wishing to have a character with Rinnegan must first gain permission from the admins, and to be honest, that permission is not going to happen. it has come to my attention that you have two characters with the Rinnegan. You have two weeks to fix both of these. Thank you! --Thepantheon 15:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Seven Swordsmen yes i can hold theposition on the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist for u for a while but do make the article as soon as possible as many other people my take up the spot, please do link me the character's article after ur done with the initial character creation and before submitting, so go ahead and good luck, hoping to see ur swordsmen...........--Shadow Rage 14:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) the article is looking good and has good amount of info and structure, but i just have a few minor problems with it, the first is all characters on this site is allowd to have 3 chakra natures at maximum with two being the regular nature and 1 being a kekkei genkai, so i advise u to remove one of the nature release, also i would like it if u removed this line from his introduction, He is the most feared of the seven swordsmen and has the most graceful and fast technique among them all. as this makes the other swordsmen members look bad. and also lower the battle stats of byakuya. if u can fix these minor problems then he will be good enough to join the swordsmen and the standard i was looking for, oh and for the sword abilities they need to be resonable and not overpowering.........--Shadow Rage 14:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) jinchuriki status & rinnegan Rinnegan is a No, since its been deemed too powerful, and even i got yelled at for having a character with it. and as for another uchiha as the jinchuriki of the Hachibi is cliche so i have to say no...sorry but no, and ur uchiha is kinda not allowed wot have more than 3 natures even with a kekkei please remove 1 of them and blaze release is not a necessary given for all uchiha even if it was invented by sasuke, its not a standard for all of them, please revise.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :In actuality the spot for the hachibi might have been opened prematurely by an admin being hasty and not allowing the previous user anytime to even return to NF, im not sure if its truely open of not, but ill keep you posted on its availibility ok?--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The canon Naruto - Eigoukaiki is open for the whole site, and about the MS dont add it, its not important to have, and quite frankly its over used on this site, and the RP thing is being removed from the rules because noone follows it.......in my oppinion the mangekyou sharingan is a waste considering you cant use it but so many times--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Just dont add it, please, using the mangekyou is overused and that story is still cliche. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Blaze Release Blaze is not a combination, its the manipulation of amaterasu's flames and thus meaning that its a mangekyou jutsu.....please remove--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC)